Operation 'mistletoe'
by DancingInStars
Summary: In which two team-mates find themselves in a position which involves mistletoe. Please read 'winter wonderland' to understand. One-shot.


_Hey ya'll. So here I am with a one-shot under the challenge 'mistletoe' because I'm having a major writers block at the moment to update my other story. Please read my other story 'winter wonderland' (which I will try to finish), specifically the authors note to understand this story._

_Be aware that I got this idea and wrote in down in less than an hour, and it wasn't even beta'ed. I just thought I wanted to do a mistletoe themed one-shot._

_Disclaimer : I do not and will never own LU._

_**Lexi **_

Lexi shut her eyes and breathe in slightly, she wanted to curse the small plant, to blast it to a million shredded pieces, but at the same time she couldn't help but be glad. And she can't help but be happy that she finds herself caught under the mistletoe with him as he peers at her with his deep blue eyes.

_The eyes so not unlike Sapphire's._

_Sapphire,_ suddenly a piece of her mind chunked into place. This has to be her doing, she mused. Her best friend had been playing this game with her since, well, forever (she guessed it was just lucky she hadn't made Duck locked them in the closet). In fact, she felt sure that just around the corner she and Duck were huddled together with a sound charm to avoid her from hearing them.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked back up at him, glad that he didn't have her hearing or he could have heard her heart beating like crazy in her chest.

_**Ace **_

This has Sapphire's and Duck's name written all over it, he thought. He could almost guarantee it.

Not that he regretted getting stuck under the small plant with her; in fact he was thankful that Sapphire had put up the trapping charm which avoided him from listening to the irrational part of his mind which was telling him that this is not right and he should run away.

Its not that he doesn't like Lexi, no, in fact he was 100% sure that he fancied her. Since the first time they met when Zadavia had gathered the 6 of them.

But no, he can't risk it. He can't risk showing favorism in the team. He can't let it distract him from his duty to the team and the city. The city needs them to stick together; Tech's the weapons expert, Rev the fast-talking swift moving enthusiastic road-runner, heck, even Duck who can be a major pain in the rear sometimes, (_most of the times_, he corrected himself) can always get the team to chill during a stressful situation.

What was he? He's the leader, their quick witted leader, the glue that keeps them together.

He can't risk letting any distractions get in the way, but what if that particular distraction was something that he wanted? What should he do then?

All this questions suddenly seem minor when Lexi placed both her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to meet her lips.

_Around the corner_

"Duck, shut up," Sapphire snapped at the mallard.

"Why? Its not like they could hear us anyway," he hissed back.

She rolled her eyes, watching the scene down the hall. "Com'on guys, just get on with it," she whispered.

Duck whispered, "This has got to be your simplest plan yet."

"Which I'm not complaining about," he added.

"Contrary to prior believe your mighty Duckiness," she smirked, "sometimes it's the simplest plan that is the most effective."

Duck muttered something in which Sapphire thought she heard the sentence, "hopeless romantic."

She giggled, "I know you are, but what am I?"

"How did I get involved in this?" Duck shook his head.

"That had better be a rhetorical question Duck, because I have a list to answer that question," Sapphire laughed.

Duck had opened his mouth to retort when Sapphire clamped his mouth shut with her left hand, "Duck, look," she gestured down the hall.

Both of them broke into a smile at their friends, "all right Lex," Sapphire whispered, more to herself than to Duck.

The 2 quietly went away, sure that they want some privacy. "Our job here is done," Sapphire smiled, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Duck grinned back, "You got that right."

"Oh, and by the way I'll be claiming that 10 dollars that you bet this scam won't work," she replied off handedly.

To this, Duck frowned but fished into his pocket and handed her two 5 dollar bills none the less.

Watching Sapphire's retreating back, probably to spread the good news, he can't help but mutter, "It was worth it." With that last statement he turned his heel and left for his room for some well earned rest.

_-The end-_


End file.
